


If Only You'd Stayed

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [20]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Ghosts, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas sobbed uncontrollably. He’d been too late.





	If Only You'd Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a click about last night when I found the scripts for some of Downton Abbey on a LiveJournal community called ScriptLine, so I'm sure that will come in useful at some stage. Thought I'd share that incase anyone was looking for them. 
> 
> As ever, thank you for the kudos, subscribing and bookmarking, It's always appreciated. :)

Thomas sobbed uncontrollably. He’d been too late. Despite his concerns, despite his warnings, despite Edward’s clear depression, they hadn’t listened and Edward had been allowed to die under the watch of the people who should have protected him. Thomas should have protected him. He had let Edward down when Edward had needed him the most.  
He had hoped to stay with Edward, maybe even live with him on Edward’s estate, far away from the war and all of the pain. Now that would never happen. 

In his destress, he didn’t see the figure standing by his bed, watching over him.


End file.
